


Назначение

by Tivissa



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самому прославленному в Терранской империи капитану Жан-Люку Пикарду назначают на Энтерпрайз нового первого помощника. Наверняка с далеко идущими целями</p>
            </blockquote>





	Назначение

Прозвучали слова приветствия, произнесенные весьма ироничным тоном, метнулась тень от руки, поднятой в имперском салюте. Потом в кабинете воцарилась тишина ожидания. Капитан поднял глаза от пада только после того как закончил читать донесение главного инженера о состоянии корабля и работе двигателей, Пикард все еще считал себя новым человеком на Энтерпрайз и поэтому не упускал ни одной мелочи.

Молодой паршивец разглядывал обстановку и улыбался. Надо сказать чертовски обаятельно улыбался и смотрел нагло, словно был уже хозяином этого кабинета. Жан-Люк знал этот типаж. Такие как этот молодой блестящий офицер появлялись на его звездолете один раз в месяц, чтобы потом благополучно сгинуть в холодном пространстве космоса после неудачного покушения. Он не боялся таких как этот глупый мальчишка. Обстоятельства и жизнь приучили беречь свою спину, а открытый удар он никогда не воспринимал как угрозу, отвечая всегда с большей силой, а чаще упреждая возможные потери. Жан-Люк Пикард был самым удачливым и жестоким командиром на Звездном флоте Терранской империи, человеком к которому благоволил сам Император и которого опасались его ближайшие сподвижники. Реальный претендент на трон за последние сто лет с момента воцарения регента Спока, по праву сильного, старинному праву Терры, когда убийца получает все. К облегчению многих, пока Пикард предпочитал завоевывать новые цивилизации и покорять новые расы, заставляя всю Галактику преклонить колени перед людьми и признать превосходство человечества. Проблема Пикарда, для его врагов, осложнялась тем, что у знаменитого капитана, несмотря, на бурную молодость, почти не было слабостей и уязвимых мест, а те, что были, даже большие стратеги Императорского дома, не могли нащупать или предугадать. Вот и появлялись на Энтерпрайз время от времени энергичные и чрезвычайно честолюбивые молодые люди, готовые на все ради командования этим великолепным кораблем.

Ситуация была до зубовного скрежета знакома и почти наводила скуку, если бы не одно но. Перед ним стоял...

\- Уильям Райкер. Ваш новый первый помощник, назначенный штабом Звездного флота.

Его Уильям Райкер. Его личное безумие, персональное наваждение, единственный человек, который заставил потерять контроль над собой Жана-Люка Пикарда, единственного кого знаменитый капитан желал так страстно, что даже мимолетного воспоминания о давнем происшествии было достаточно, чтобы взбудоражить и наполнить уже немолодое тело совершенно определенными желаниями. Райкер выглядел, и формально по биографии, явно был моложе своего двойника, но держался столь же уверенно, как и тридцать лет назад. И смотреть на него было приятно.

Временные парадоксы и аномалии вселенной давно перестали поражать воображение. Но этот конкретный парадокс казался Пикарду восхитительным. Воспоминания, не отразились на лице капитана, он ничем не выдал своего волнения или заинтересованности.

\- Добро пожаловать на борт, Первый. И если Ваш разум восторжествует над Вашим тщеславием, думаю, Вы еще долго будете первым помощником на флагмане Звездного флота Империи.

Он даст мальчишке один шанс, которого не было у остальных. И возможно из этого что-то получится.

\- Пойдемте, в это время у меня тренировка с холодным оружием. Сегодня вы будете моим партнером по спаррингу. Владеете клингонским бат’летом? Клингоны примитивная раса базарных драчунов, но холодное оружие у них выше всяких похвал.

Уильям Райкер дураком не был. Именно это качество, а еще безрассудная смелость и, что греха таить, ненасытная бисексуальность позволили ему стать первым помощником капитана на флагмане императорского Звездного флота в неполные тридцать лет. Обычно таких резвых и честолюбивых, как он отсеивали на этапе службы младшего командного состава. Горячие головы безудержно стремились к власти и продвижению по командной лестнице, поэтому сотнями гибли в чужих заговорах. Исключением стал Жан-Люк Пикард, легенда Империи, сумевший укротить свой дикий нрав, подобно вулканцам, и теперь считавшийся самым расчетливым стратегом и холодным тактиком в известной галактике, подчиненной терранцам. Конечно, Уильям понимал, зачем его столь успешно перепрыгнувшего через своих более опытных сослуживцев прислали сюда, тонко намекая в штабных кабинетах, что если он свалит старика, то капитанское звание у него в кармане. И конечно, приятно было помечтать о командовании Энтерпрайз. Но только помечтать. Строить планы, не взглянув будущему сопернику в лицо было глупо, из архивов же сделать выводы было сложно, тем более половина из них была закрыта особым императорским указом, что само по себе говорило о многом.

Энтерпрайз поразил воображение Уилла. Роскошный, напичканный самыми совершенными технологиями в квадранте, просторный, с шикарными каютами и удобствами для всего экипажа. Все лучшее и самое смертоносное оружие было собрано здесь. Все для того чтобы наводить страх и ужас, держать покоренные расы в подчинении и должном повиновении. Но больше, чем технические новшества, нового первого помощника поразила команда. Такой слаженной работы он давно не видел на звездолетах Империи. И держал этих людей не только страх перед своим командиром. Похоже, никогда и никому не подчиняющиеся терранцы весьма ценили своего капитана и готовы были перегрызть глотку любому, кто посмел бы на него покуситься. Силу воли этого человека он ощутил при первой же встрече. Контроль и твердость. Ледяное спокойствие и уверенная в себе сила. Невольно Райкер проникся уважением к этому человеку.

Вовремя спарринга Уилл сумел оценить весь потенциал капитана в действии. Телохранителей в зал не пригласили. Они дрались один на один без посторонних глаз. И фактически если бы Райкер смог победить в этой схватке, то стал бы капитаном Энтерпрайз в первый же день своего пребывания на корабле. Оружие оказалось настоящим и остро заточенным, в чем он лично убедился, когда капитан оцарапал его при первом же выпаде. Несмотря на возраст Пикард двигался очень быстро, эффективно отражал удары, делал неожиданные контр-выпады. Противник Уилла явно предпочитал ждать его действий, чтобы адекватно оценить тактику и манеру боя, не раскрывая своих намерений и маневров. Пару раз Пикард открывался для атаки, но Райкер шестым чувством понимал, что это обманный прием и предпочитал не попадать в хитроумные ловушки. В конце концов, на его стороне молодость и он вполне мог вымотать противника долгим боем. Но у Пикард явно были другие планы на этот вечер - он сделал резкий выпад, провел отвлекающий маневр и следующее, что почувствовал Уилл это холод лезвия бат'лета на своей шее. Горячее тело капитана прижималось к спине. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, иногда сбиваясь с ритма. Адреналин, страх смерти и напряжение поединка, странным образом смешались и против воли вылились в мощное возбуждение. Ощущая свою жизнь и смерть в чужих руках, ощущая огромную внутреннюю силу и бесконечную волю к победе своего капитана, его неудержимо влекло к этому человека. Он должен получить Жана-Люка Пикарда. Искусить и соблазнить. Сделать своим.

Внезапно все закончилось. Капитан опустил оружие, ловким движением устанавливая на стойку, снисходительно потрепал Райкера по плечу, удовлетворенно усмехнулся.

\- Неплохой результат, Первый. Мои офицеры службы безопасности обычно держаться меньше Вас. Либо льстят, что вряд ли, потому что за любую свою царапину я их вознаграждаю, либо, что более вероятно, Вы более сильный противник. Назначаю Вам три тренировки в неделю после смены альфа. Дни выберете, как Вам будет удобно, когда утрясете свое расписание на Энтерпрайз.

Капитан насмешливо улыбался, очевидно наслаждаясь, восхищением в глазах Райкера. Он не переодевался для спаринга, а лишь снял форменный пуловер, оставшись в черной футболке без рукавов. Уилл невольно залюбовался сильными плечами и рельефными руками, блестящими от влаги. Хотя капитан почти не вспотел и дышал размеренно, словно только что совершил спокойную прогулку, а не носился с сумасшедшей скоростью по залу, отражая смертельные удары. Его физическая форма, человека почти шестидесятилетнего возраста, была хороша даже для молодого офицера. Теперь Уилл понимал, почему команда столь уважительна. Терранцы превыше всего ценили грубую силу, и намного больше больше силы разума, в конце концов, именно грубая сила и жестокость позволили создать и удерживать Империю в узде уже более двухсот лет. Но к тому же капитан Энтерпрайз был еще чрезвычайно умен и хитер, чем обеспечивал себе устойчивое положение на корабле, не допуская заговоров, подавляя любое недовольство в зародыше.

Взгляд еще раз пробежался по сухощавой фигуре, забывшись, Райкер шагнул ближе и легко скользнул по коже предплечья капитана ладонью. Серые глаза напротив жестко прищурились.

\- Что вы делаете, Первый?

И Уильям решил пойти ва-банк. Все что он слышал и читал о своем новом командире, давало ему некоторые надежды на успех в этом безумном предприятия. Но Пикард так ревностно охранял свою личную жизнь, что все могло обернуться против него. Но он рискнул.

\- Болтают, сэр, что к обществу женщин в интимном плане Вы совершенно равнодушны. Смогли устоять даже перед ее императорским высочеством, когда перевозили ее и ее свиту на Вулкан. А она одна из самых соблазнительных женщин в Галактике.

\- Взбалмошная девчонка, - комментарий последовал незамедлительно. - И?.. - капитан иронично улыбнулся и начал энергично вытираться, полученным от компьютера полотенцем, заставляя своего первого помощника невольно сглотнуть.

\- Это дает мне повод надеяться, что Вы предпочитаете мужчин. Правда, этому тоже нет подтверждения, сексуальных партнеров у Вас среди команды нет, либо они слишком хорошо держат язык за зубами, что сомнительно, - Райкер обаятельно улыбнулся, наклоняясь чуть вперед. Если ему позволят, то возможно их поединок перетечет в нечто не менее яростное, но более приятное.

\- И Вы предлагаете для решения моих небольших нужд себя? - губы капитана поджались, и он отступил назад, в холодных серых глазах полыхнула и исчезла непонятная ярость. Райкер, еще до того как «нет» было официально озвучено, понял, что ему откажут. Внутри все зазвенело от злости и обиды. Он никогда не терпел поражений на этом поле боя.

\- Да. Могу Вас уверить, что Вы не пожалеете, - но он пошел до конца, решив расставить все точки над i.

\- Даже не сомневаюсь, но пока обойдемся исключительно служебными отношениями.

Капитан развернулся и пошел к выходу, оставляя беззащитной свою спину, и кусающего от бешенства губы Райкера. Достаточно было бросить кинжал, припрятанный в голенище сапога, удовлетворить свою злость, и Энтерпрайз принадлежал бы ему. Но надолго ли? Он усилием воли очистил разум от эмоций. Капитана он получит, так или иначе. А вместе с ним и корабль.

Пикард обернулся около услужливо раскрывшейся двери. Снаружи ждали обеспокоенные телохранители и андроид. Лор, кажется.

\- Вы прошли главное испытание, Первый. Пожалуйста, сделайте два шага вперед.

Выполнив приказ, он уперся в невидимую стену, слегка его оттолкнувшую, и в который раз поразился предусмотрительности капитана.

\- Поясните, Лор.

Механический голос без тени, каких либо эмоций ровно произнес:

\- Силовое поле направленного действия. В случае если бы Вы попробовали применить оружие, оно бы поразило самого нападающего.

Райкер усмехнулся и отвесил шутовской поклон.

\- Ничего не пускаете на самотек?

\- Никогда. Думаю, Вы сами в этом скоро убедитесь. И надеюсь, мы сработаемся. Для Вашего собственного блага, - а вот это прозвучало, как недвусмысленная угроза. - Жду Вас на мостике через пятнадцать минут, - взгляд Пикарда скользнул по фигуре Уилла, остановился в районе паха. Уголок тонкогубого рта слегка приподнялся, а Райкер чуть не застонал от снова заявившего о себе мощного возбуждения. – Хотя нет, лучше через полчаса. Вам же нужно время разобраться с Вашей маленькой проблемой. И, Первый, - пауза показалась Райкеру мучительной, - не опаздывайте.

После этих слов Пикард откровенно ухмыльнулся и, резко развернувшись, ушел в сопровождении своей свиты. Райкер чертыхнулся, но дал себе слово не оставлять попыток. Капитан был достоин занять место в его коллекции.

И самое главное. Переворот на Энтерпрайз откладывался.


End file.
